Lost love Found
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb and Jake. Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.
1. Mystery girl

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Caleb and Jake.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#1**_

**_(Pacey's pov_)**

**" So when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours Caleb?", question when I notice Caleb running in and out of his room. Shaking my head with a laugh, I can't help smiling. He has been in the best mood lately. This girl that he is with sounds amazing. Caleb must really like her a lot if he is going out of his way to dress up and look nice for her. I'm happy for the guy.**

**" I suspect she might be fictional Pacey.", chimes in Jake with a smirk and a chuckle. This guy is always busting on Caleb, it is actually kind of funny to watch. I somehow doubt that this girl is fictional. How else would Caleb come home with bite marks on his neck? This girl must be something else, he has come home more than once looking disheveled. I can't help being the slightest bit jealous, I miss having a girl to call my own. In particular, I miss Joey. What the hell was I thinking ever letting her go?**

**" Actually, she's not Jake. She's on her way over and we're all headed for dinner and drinks.", informs Caleb before tossing a pillow at Jake. Rolling my eyes at the two of them, I can't help smiling. My ears perk up as the word dinner, ugh thank God. I am so hungry right now. It is about time that we get to meet Caleb's other half. Knowing him, she is probably a knock out. If Jake were wise he wouldn't go hitting on her in front of Caleb, he might kick his ass…well again anyway.**

**" Have you slept with her yet?", questions Jake not even bothering to be discreet. Is he being serious right now? That isn't a question that you just throw out there. Jake worries me sometimes. That is something that I have been wondering myself. Caleb has been seeing this girl for nearly two months, I'm sure that the topic of sex has come up at least once by now.**

**Rolling my eyes at Jake, I grab myself a beer," Jake, come on. That is a personal question man…so have you?"**

**Walking into his room, Caleb changes into a dress shirt and khakis," No, it isn't about that with her. I really like this girl you guys."**

**" She's making you wait, isn't she?", I guess with an amused laugh. The look on Caleb's face when he emerges from his room once more tells me that I am right. Poor guy. It must be killing him. The last time he has had sex was when he dated Shay and that was almost a year ago, he must be dying right now. This girl is probably worth the wait though. Good for him for not putting any unwanted pressure on the poor girl.**

**(Caleb's pov)**

**" So long. I don't mind though, her last serious boyfriend really shattered her heart.", I confide with a heavy sigh. As much as I don't want to wait, I can understand why she does. She doesn't want her heart broken again, how could blame her? If someone broke my heart the way the last guy who dated her did, I would probably be cautious with my heart as well. I don't mind waiting; this girl is more than worth it.**

**" Have you at least talked about it yet? It has been two months man.", points out Jake much to my displeasure. I know how long it has been. All I want to do is show her how I feel. Unfortunately she has made it more than clear that she isn't ready to take that next step just yet. At least she promised not to make me wait forever.**

**" No, but only because I don't want her to think that is all I'm after. This girl is truly something else, I want things to work between us…I'm slowly falling for her you guys.", I admit quietly as an afterthought. It is the truth too. I haven't told this girl yet, but I'm pretty sure that I am in love with her. I don't want to just blurt it out though, with my luck she'll probably think I only said it to sleep with her. Honestly that wouldn't be the case though.**

**(Jake's pov)**

**Watching Caleb comb out his hair, Pacey only smiles to himself," I have never seen you like this before Caleb. She must mean a lot to you, good for you man. I was in love once in high school, this girl was amazing. Like an idiot though, I broke up with her at Senior Prom. I let my damn insecurities het the best of me and ruined a good thing. Don't make my mistake Caleb; you will come to regret it I promise you."**

**Looking around for his shoes, Caleb slips them on," I don't intend to. I'm sure if I love her yet, but I think that I could someday.", confesses Caleb much to my surprise. It is then that I realize he is lying through his teeth. Caleb does love this girl, I can see it in his eyes and the way that he talks about her. Why would he tell us that he isn't sure? I think that it is great if he truly loves this girl, good for him. At least one of us is happy.**

**" When is she supposed to be here?", inquires Pacey before taking a drink from his beer. Hopefully soon, I'm getting more than a little bit hungry. Dinner and drinks out sounds amazing right about now. After the day that I had at work, I could really use a few drinks and a nice meal. With hopes this girl won't keep us waiting too much longer.**

**" She's off work at seven, so hopefully soon Pacey.", assures Caleb finally done fussing with himself. It is obvious that he is really into this girl. Why else would he make a big deal out of finding the right outfit, cologne and everything else. I have never seen Caleb this damn indecisive in my life. He is a lucky man. What I wouldn't give to have a girl of my own. Being single is becoming kind of lonely these days. I need to find me a girl to call my own and cuddle with on cold nights.**

**" I think that she might be here now Caleb.", I inform when there is a soft knock on the door. Standing from my seat on the couch, I walk over to the front door. Glancing out the tiny peep hole, I gasp at the beautiful girl on the other side. Damn way to go Caleb! I shout silently to myself, this guy sure knows how to pick them. This girl is a complete knock out!**

**" Let her in Jake, be nice and do not hit on her you guys.", calls Caleb in a warning tone from the bathroom. I can't help but chuckle at this, oh come on. How does Caleb expect me not to his on a pretty lady that is in my presence? He should know by now that is nearly impossible. This girl is gorgeous. Out of respect for Caleb though, I'll at least try not to hit on the poor girl too much. I'm not making any promises though, she is breathtakingly beautiful. ….**


	2. Holy crap

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#2**_

_**(Jake's pov continued)**_

**" Hey beautiful.", I greet when opening the door. Smiling down at the beautiful girl in front of me, I step aside and let her in. I can't help checking her out as she walks past me. Damn, I might actually be jealous of Caleb right now. How did he land a girl like her? This woman is drop dead gorgeous there is no denying it. How does Caleb expect me _not_ to hit on her?**

**" Hi….is Caleb here?", she inquires in a soft voice before looking around. How did he find this girl before me? what I wouldn't do to take her in my arms and kiss her silly. I'm not stupid though, she is Caleb's girl and he is one of my oldest friends. As attracted as I am to this fox, I would never make a move on my best friends' girlfriend.**

**" He is shaving real quick, I'm Jake and you are…I'm sorry he never mentioned your name sweetie.", I acknowledge with a warm smile before holding my hand out. Thankful when she shakes it and returns a shy smile of her own, I invite her to sit beside me on the couch and wait. God her hands are softer than velvet. It must drive Caleb crazy not to be able to sleep with this girl. I know that it would damn near kill me.**

**" I'm Joey.", she responds quietly before glancing down at her hands when she catches me staring. Turning my gaze away briefly, I start to feel the slightest bit bad. I can't exactly help it though. Caleb mentioned this girl was something else but he never said how attractive she was. It is difficult for a guy not to look at her.**

**Pulling Joey in for a hug, I give her a harmless peck on the cheek," Nice to meet you."**

**Hesitantly returning the gesture, Joey settles down on the couch," Thanks…you're his roommate?"**

**" Yeah, there is another around here too. I'm the handsome one though.", I confide with a nudge and a wink. This seems to amuse her as I hear her chuckle beside me. What is Joey laughing at? I was being serious, compared to Pacey am quite the looker if I do say so myself. She really knows how to wound a guy's fragile ego.**

**" Is that what you tell yourself?", teases Joey with a playful nudge to my side. Damn, this girl can really kick a guy when he is down. I'll bet none of my lines would work on a girl like Joey. She seems way too smart to fall for anything that I could throw at her. Caleb really has managed to find himself a keeper this time, good for him.**

**" Ouch! that was cold, I like you Joey. This one is a keeper Caleb!", I yell out to him as he makes his way out of the bathroom. Watching as he scoops Joey into his arms, I smile as they kiss. Wow, I have never seen Caleb so happy to see anyone in my life. He must truly love Joey. I wonder if he has told her yet. If not it is only a matter of time before he does. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Joey feels the same way about him. The girl practically melted in his arms when his lips met hers.**

**" Don't I know it, what did I tell you about hitting on her?", questions Caleb in a gruff tone. Holding my hands up in surrender, I only offer a laugh and a smirk in reply. Sorry man, I tried. Come on though, can he honestly expect me not to hit on Joey? Look at her! Any guy in his right mind would be fumbling for a kiss from her.**

**Pouncing on Caleb happily, Joey all but tackle him to the couch as she smothers him with kisses," Hey Caleb, I missed you baby."**

**Picking Joey up in his arms, Caleb spins her around," I missed you too Josephine."**

**" Ugh, you two already make me sick.", I groan in disgust when Joey all but attacks Caleb's lips once more. God I am so jealous of him right now. What I wouldn't give to be the guy that Joey's lips were glued to right about now. I don't want to be single anymore, I hate it. What I need to do is find me a girl like Joey; she is a knock in that dress.**

**" Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm starving. Are we almost ready Caleb?", asks Joey before wrapping her arms around his waist. That is a good question, I for one am glad that someone has finally asked it. I'm dying from hunger pains over here. Pacey had better hurry up before I suggest leaving without him. I want to enjoy a good meal and knock back a few cold ones already.**

**" Almost Joey, my other roommate is still getting ready.", mutters Caleb happy to have Joey in his arms. Damn, I wish that I were him right now. Caleb certainly lucked out when he found this gem. Seeing these two together and so in love is starting to bring me down. When will I find a girl that makes me feel the way that Caleb feels about Joey? I can't take another lonely night, it is way too much to bear.**

**" Wait no more, I am good to go. You must be Caleb's girl, I'm…son of a bitch!", curses Pacey once he lays eyes on Joey. Glancing between the two of them, it isn't hard to see that they know each other. I shudder at the sudden tension that begins to build between the two of them. Pacey has yet to break his gaze from Joey's. Man what is with those two? Do they know one another? If so how? One thing is for certain, Joey does not look all too thrilled to see Pacey right now. I wonder why? ….**


	3. Little white Lies

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Lost love Found:**_

_**Chapter#3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

**"….Shit!", I mutter out loud, my eyes never once leaving Pacey's. Him? He has to be Caleb's roommate? God this is just my luck. I knew agreeing to dinner and drinks with Caleb and his friends was going to be a bad idea. Why the hell did I say yes when he asked? Oh that's right because he freaking kissed me and I lost all train of thought! This night just went straight to hell. Pacey J. Witter is the last person that I want to see right now. Yet here I am, caught between my current boyfriend and my ex. Here is yet another relationship I'll ruin once Caleb realizes who Pacey is and how I know him.**

**" What's wrong?", questions Caleb with a look of concern taking over my features. Noticing that I have yet to break eye contact with Pacey, he waves a hand in front of my face. Reluctantly turning my attention to Caleb, I shake my head with a sigh and forced smile. Walking into Caleb's embrace, I kiss his cheek when his arms instinctively wrap around me tightly. This is not how I thought tonight would turn out; I don't want Caleb hearing from Pacey or anyone else how I know him. That is something that I want to tell him myself when we're alone.**

**" Do you two know each other?", inquires Jake with a look of confusion. Glancing from me to Pacey and back, I lower my gaze quietly. I can feel Pacey's eyes on me. if he knew what was good for him, he would just keep his damn mouth shut. The last thing that I want is to be wedge in between two friends once again. It is not something that I exactly enjoy, but if Pacey were to say something right now that is exactly what would happen.**

**" Barely, we went to high school together. That's it though Caleb.", I answer in response before Pacey has a chance to say anything to the contrary. Looking over at him with a silent plea in my eyes, I beg him not to tell Caleb otherwise. Pacey seems to understand as he only gives a slight nod and says nothing further. I'm eternally grateful to him right now as mouth a thank to him when Caleb isn't looking. Pacey could have blown my spot, but he didn't and I'm glad. I want to tell Caleb about our past in my own way when its just him and I.**

**Wrapping his arms around me once more, Caleb kisses my lips gently," Oh really? You have to know Dawson and Jack too then."**

**Biting down on my bottom lip, I avoid Pacey's eyes at mention of Dawson's name," Are they coming too?"**

**" No, Dawson cancelled last minute and Jack had plans.", acknowledges Caleb much to my relief. Oh thank God, some good news at least. That would have been way too awkward, especially considering Dawson and I have a past too and I briefly dated Jack before he realized he was gay. If Caleb found that all out at once…he would break up with me for sure. Guess I kind of dodged a bullet there.**

**" So much for a class reunion, huh Potter.", teases Pacey with a smug smile plastered across his face. What I wouldn't do to slap it right off him too. He thinks that he is so clever doesn't he? Pacey thinks that he has the upper hand right now because I all but begged him to keep his mouth shut. Little does he know that if he throws me overboard, I'm likely going to kill him.**

**" Yeah, what a shame Witter. Are we ready Caleb?", I coo softly before leaning up to kiss him with everything that's pent up in me right now. Smirking when I catch Pacey watching from the corner of my eye, I nip at Caleb's bottom lip playfully. Right now I really don't care if Pacey is jealous. He wants to play a game that is perfectly fine with me. Pacey should know by now not to go up against me though because he'll lose.**

**" I…uh…sure. You and Jake take one car and Joey and I will take another?", stammers Caleb in a state of confusion. Watching as his cheeks flush a bright red, I arch a satisfied eyebrow in Pacey's direction. Silently I dare him to challenge me. The look on his face is one of envy and agitation. Told you not to mess with me Witter, you should have listened.**

_**….(Pacey's pov)**_

**" You know this Joey girl more than she is letting on, don't you Pacey?", points out Jake when were alone in my truck finally. Here we go, like I didn't already see that question coming. Wonder what could have possibly tipped Jake off? One thing is for certain, he is a hell of a lot brighter than Caleb right now. To be fair though, the guy is caught up with Joey so bad he can barely see straight. Poor guy, I know exactly how he feels. Hell, I was him five years ago when Potter and I first starting dating.**

**" You could say that Jake.", I respond in a gruff tone. I'm not sure that I should say anything more. Joey all but made me promise not to say anything about the two of us in front of Caleb. I highly doubt that she wants me telling Jake about our complicated and friction filled past either. Of all the girls that Caleb had to bring home tonight, he had to choose my Josephine? Part of me hates him so much right now. Another part sympathizes with him though too, it isn't his fault that he fell for Potter. Hell, I sure as hell did.**

**" So what is the deal Pacey?", pries Jake unwilling to let this conversation die so quickly. He is really pushing my buttons currently. I promised Joe that I wouldn't say anything and that is a promise that I intend to keep…even if it kills me. Joey deserves to have a shot at happiness, who am I to deny her of that? I had my chance to make her happy and like some kind of a jackass, I blew it.**

**" Dawson, Joey and I grew up together. We met Jack our sophomore year of high school.", I inform in a brief manner, hoping to Jake will let the topic go once and for all. I'm not an idiot though; I know he won't let things go that easily. Jake has always been one to pry information until he finds out what it is that he wants to know. It is one of the things that I love and hate about the guy.**

**Sitting upright in his seat, Jake raises an amused eyebrow," I knew it! So….did you nail her?"**

**Tensing at Jake's question, I take a breath to calm my nerves," One question too much Jake, one question too much." ….**


End file.
